1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of microelectronic integrated circuits, and more specifically to a logic level translator circuit capable of translating a differential input signal into either an emitter-coupled logic (ECL) or transistor-transistor logic (TTL) output signal by selection of power connector options for the circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is often required in the implementation of microelectronic integrated circuitry to translate a differential input signal at a first logic level, such as low-level differential logic (LLDL) or differential ECL, to a different logic level such as single-ended ECL or single-ended TTL. Circuits for performing such translation are known in the art, such as described in a textbook entitled "DIGITAL INTEGRATED ELECTRONICS" by H Taub, Mc-Graw Hill, 1977, pp. 246-249.
However, known level translation circuits can only perform one type of translation. For example, a translator circuit for translating LLDL to ECL is not capable of translating LLDL to TTL.